Ninja Academy
by Hullop
Summary: There may bee some OOCNESS hints of YAOI


Ninja Academy

Chapter One: Back To School

Hullop: Sadly I do not own Naruto!

WARNING: OOCNESS! YAOI! UCHIHACEST!

Hullop: Thank you Happyfish for beta-ing this chapter !

Itachi never liked leaving Sasuke alone in their home, true his mother and father were there, but it did not easy how worried he would get for the first month back at Konoha Ninja Boarding Academy.

Thus he was a lot less kind to people and every one in general would tend to avoid not only him, but the rest of the youngest members of the Uchiha clan as well.

True none of them were as acidic as Itachi, but Madara, Izuna, Shisue, Obito, and even Tobi would not be happy that they were back at school.

As the year progressed they were not as vicious to other people who as they put it were annoyingly cheerful and happy.

Sasuke would send Itachi and the others letters of how he was and what he was up to, one every week.

Some times Sasuke would forget to write and/or send a letter and that week or two was really scary for the people of the school.

They would not try to terrorize the school, but they wanted to know how the baby of the family was doing.

They were worried that something was happening or had happened to him and they could not go check up on how he was doing because of the rules that were in the school.

Sasuke had turned twelve this summer; Itachi had thought that their father would have allowed Sasuke to go to Konoha Ninja Boarding Academy.

Ergo when he found out that yet again he would not be going to school with his otouto his mood was not a good one.

Especially since this time Sasuke had not given him his good bye for the year hug and kiss, he had been unable to do this for the other six as well.

The reason being, he had gotten terribly sick and Fugaku did not want any of them to risk infection by seeing Sasuke before they left.

Needless to say they were all worried and also they felt a little put out, they all really liked Sasuke's hugs, each of then felt like they were wanted and needed, like they were the ones that were older, wiser and stronger.

Sasuke was very small, well for his clan. Even Shisue, Izuna and Tobi felt like they were Sasuke's older brothers.

Shisue was an only child, while Tobi was the younger brother to Obito, while Izuna was the younger brother to Madara.

All eight of the younglings knew that Madara was going to be the next clan leader they just knew it.

So when they entered their school and the poor unfortunate victim, er… classmate of theirs that faced the wrath of all seven of them was Kabuto who accidentally crashed into Izuna,

"Watch where you are going," snarled Madara who immediately latched on to his baby brother, "you bumbling fool."

Kabuto squeaked out an apology and scurried off, then the rest of the student body parted like the red seas before them.

Madara's sharingan was out and they all had an aura around them that said that they were about to rip the heads of off any one that went near them.

"They seem," started Pein looking at his six friends cautiously, "more annoyed this year than last year for some reason."

"I bet you anything un," stated Deidara, "that it has to do with chibi ichi yeah."

Kisame nodded, the nickname chibi ichi was referring to Sasuke, as he was the youngest and smallest of his clan.

They had all met Sasuke; he had been a lot different from them, shy, very, very quiet, a little meek at times, but very sweet and gentle.

Now Itachi and Izuna and Tobi could be sweet, but not as sweet as Sasuke.

When confronted with some one he did not know that was being loud he would squeak and run to the nearest older clan member and hide behind them.

More likely than not he would hide behind Itachi or Madara the most out of all the other clan members.

Needless to say the seven of them were very protective of Sasuke because he was very innocent, forgiving, kind, very generous.

They were absolutely paranoid about the fact that some one might take advantage of their little one, so Sasuke did not have many friends.

The friends that he did have were because his brother and older cousins had made sure that the person he was friends with were perfectly alright to be with him, a.k.a. the only friends that he had were their friends.

They thought it was strange how protective they were over just Sasuke, but that was before they really had gotten to know their taciturn Uchiha friends.

They were all equally protective of each other as well, but they were all _very_ possessive over Sasuke because he was the youngest.

So after a couple weeks, Pein cautiously asked them what the problem was and he had found out that Sasuke had been ill at the time when they had to leave.

During the second week of school Itachi had gotten a letter from Sasuke saying that he had gotten better.

Itachi always got the first letter that Sasuke wrote to them and then it would go in birth order, youngest to oldest.

The akatsuki had fourteen members, not including the two teachers who ran the group; they were Orochimaru and Hatake Kakashi.

Hullop: Sorry for a short chapter, but my inspiration had run dry…


End file.
